


An FBI Team Walk Into An Airport

by catnip



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham might have a thing for airport carpets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An FBI Team Walk Into An Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Hannibal kink meme, posted as anon [here](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=943199#cmt943199). The prompt was "Will has a strange obsession with airport carpets." If you are sitting there thinking _what the heck_ then I offer you these two links: carpetsforairports.com + imdb.com/news/ni0927816/ ;)

It wasn't often that a plane ride was part of the job description for Will. He didn't exactly dislike them. Wasn't the type to fret over the plane free-falling out of the sky, terrorists, heart attacks or food poisoning at 32,000 feet above the earth. Certainly not. Simply that given the choice between being alone in his car for hours or surrounded by a moving mass of people for the same...well, it was obvious where his preference would fall. This time is was unavoidable however, the crime too far for a road trip. 

Will wondered why they were assigned the task at all, but when he had asked Jack had simply said that his certain array of talents were required. Not exactly comforting. 

He also wondered, as he sat between Jack and Katz waiting for their plane to board, why the FBI couldn't spring for a private plane. Every time the intercom crackled to life it set off a twitch, the too loud and too muffled voice of the announcer making his jaw set. There was little to pass the time with as it stretched on and delays piled up (at one point Will heard Jack mutter  _fuckin' mother nature_  under his breath) so Will did what he did best. He stared as his feet. 

Tracing a pattern - if it could even be called that - with the toe of his shoe he spoke, eyes still downcast. "You know, there is a whole website dedicated to airport carpets." 

Eyebrow raised Katz shifted, looking over to him. "Is there now?" 

He nodded. "It has pictures of carpets from all over world. It's rather fascinating, seeing that ugly carpeting is a universal." He smiled a bit to himself. "This airport is on there too." 

"Oh really. I wonder who submitted it to the site." There was no question in her voice, only amusement. She glanced down. "I don't think this carpet is so bad. The pile is nice, fiber isn't too bad for some cheap mass produced crap." 

Will looked over at her for the briefest of moments, his feigning of eye contact. "You would notice the fibers" 

"You would notice carpets." 

"Touche." 

From Will's other side came a groan. "If you two are going to start discussing textiles then I really am getting up and finding another flight."


End file.
